hypnosis reserch
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: this story is from


Hypnosis Research

Rangiku says, "Come on, what's the point to coming to the living world if we aren't going to go shopping?" Soifon grabs Rangiku and drags her back to the others and starts yelling at her, "Look if we're going to fight Aizen we need to know how to combat his Complete Hypnosis. That's why we're here! Not to go shopping…"

Nemu "Captain Soifon, I've contacted Yoruichi and she says two representatives from the human world will be going with us."

Soifon "If she brings that man Urahara..."

Nemu "There is nothing to be concerned about; she said Orihime and one of the Visored will be joining us. It makes sense for each group who might end up fighting Aizen to send a member to this training exercise."

"Soifon, you must be slacking. I thought you'd be in an hour ago." Yoruichi says as she appears in front of them.

Soifon "Forgive me Yourichi-sama I would've been here faster if I wasn't with these two…"

Yoruichi "That's no excuse Orihime and Lisa didn't slow me down any."

Soifon blushes, "I won't let them slow me down again!"

Lisa "She's just kidding, you need to calm down. If you're like this when we fight Aizen you'll just be in the way."

Soifon "What was that?"

Orihime "Now there's no reason to fight, I thought we were just going to a magic show."

Rangiku "Well Aizen's Zanpakutō has the power of complete hypnosis, so I thought this would be the perfect excuse to go to the living world."

Nemu "She means we're here to study the hypnosis segment of the magic show."

Yoruichi "Yeah I saw this show last week so I thought this would be a good training. Anyways lets go in the show is about to start."

The girls rush inside and get a table near the front. After everyone takes their seats out came a man in a tuxedo. "My name is Mesmo the Great, and tonight you are in for a wonderful show. But first I need some volunteers."

Yoruichi raises her hand "Come on if you don't try it to understand it."

Mesmo "Looks like we have six volunteers, come on down ladies and we'll get this started."

The girls walk on stage and take a seat. Mesmo says, "Now girls get confortable, just sit back and relax." He begins swing a glowing crystal back and forth, "Now watch the crystal swing back and forth, watch it sparkle and shine. Just listen to the sound of my voice. We're going to count backwards from ten."

Mesmo "Ten, feel your mind getting foggy."

Mesmo "Nine, your thoughts and worry just drift away."

Mesmo "Eight, feel the tension level your body."

Mesmo "Seven, you're so relax it's hard to keep your eyes open."

Mesmo "Six, you can no longer hear anything but my voice."

Mesmo "Five, you trust my voice."

Mesmo "Four, your eyes are too heavy let them close."

Mesmo "Three, your mind is blank."

Mesmo "Two, your only thoughts are my voice."

Mesmo "One, go deeper into a trance. Zero, you are now completely in my power."

Mesmo walks over to Yoruichi and puts his hand on her shoulder "Now what's your name and what is your favorite animal?" Yoruichi says, "My name is Yoruichi and my favorite animal is the cat."

"Ok," Mesmo says and he gives her a box "Here go into the back and change into this, when you're done return to your chair and wait for my next command."

Yoruichi "Yes master." Then she takes the box and goes into the back.

He places his hands on Orihime's and Rangiku's shoulder "What's your name my dears?"

"My name is Orihime" "My name is Rangiku"

"Alright, Orihime and Rangiku call me master from now on and take the bag I'm handing you and change into it then return to your chair."

They take their bag and head into the back.

Mesmo "Now everyone left on stage tell me your name and call me master."

"My name is Nemu master." "My name is Soifon master." "My name is Lisa master."

Mesmo "Lisa, when I snap my finger you'll wake up and you'll believe you're a police officer and that you've just caught Soifon skipping school. You'll either have to take her in or you'll let her off the hook if she'll let you spank her. When I say sleep Lisa you'll fall back into a trance."

Lisa "Yes master."

Mesmo "Soifon when I snap my fingers you'll wake up and believe you're a naughty school girl who's been skipping school. Lisa has caught you but you can't run. You'll do anything to not get in trouble. When I say sleep Soifon you'll fall back into a trance."

Soifon "Yes master."

Mesmo "Nemu when I snap my fingers you'll wake up and believe you're an exotic dancer and will dance for the audience. If they pay you can even give them lap dances. When I say sleep Nemu you'll fall back into a trance."

Nemu "Yes master."

Mesmo "Ah I see my other stars have changed." From the back come Yoruichi wearing nothing but a fur bikini, cat ears, and a collar. While Orihime and Rangiku come out wearing French maid outfits. "Now Yoruichi when I snap my fingers you'll believe you're a kitten, you crawl around looking for someone to play with you. You won't bite or scratch but you leave when people pet and touch you."

Yoruichi "Yes master."

Mesmo "Orihime and Rangiku, when I snap my fingers you'll believe you're the servers of this place. It's alright for the customers to touch and pinch you. You'll get them anything they order and happily thank them for their business. When I say sleep then your name you'll fall back into a trance.

Orihime and Rangiku "Yes master."

Mesmo snaps his fingers and they all wake up and get to their commands. Nemu begins her sensual dance, while Soifon starts to beg Lisa not to turn her in. Orihime and Rangiku start taking orders and Yoruichi starts rubbing up again Mesmo and purring…

Mesmo "And wake up"

Orihime "Um what happened? And what's in my bra?"

Rangiku "Hey this should be enough for some cute outfits" she fishes some money out of her bra.

Soifon "Hey why is butt hurt?"

Mesmo "Consider the money a tip for such a wonderful show and don't worry you were just a bad little girl. But the audience didn't mind did they?"

Audience claps for them. Mesmo "That's all for tonight, I hope you all enjoyed the show."

Nemu "I don't remember anything, Mayuri will not be pleased if I return with no data."

Lisa "Well this was a waste of time; I should've just gotten the new swimsuit magazine."

Yoruichi "Come on you enjoyed this and you know it."

The girls sit and chat until everyone else has left.

Mesmo "Hey girls, sleep Yoriuchi, sleep Orihime, sleep Rangiku, sleep Soifon, sleep Lisa, sleep Nemu."

They fall back into a trance.

Mesmo "I'm so glad you came last week Yoriuchi, good work."

Yoriuchi "Thank you master."

Mesmo "Now girls you'll spend the rest of your night here with me, but tomorrow morning you'll go back to where ever you came from. But next week try to convince more of your friends who are cute girls to attend next week's show."

"Yes master."

Mesmo "Ok girls it's time to have some fun. Let's head into the back, and take off your clothes. You won't be needing them for the rest of the night."

"Yes master."


End file.
